A Firestar x Cinderheart mating FanFic
by Cinderflame
Summary: Cinderheart, Firestar and Brambleclaw go on a hunting patrol Brambleclaw goes ahead and Firestar surprise mates with Cinderheart and gets her prego.


**Firestar x Cinderheart mating Fanfic**

Hey viewers I hope you like my first ever Fanfic! Plz review ^-^ plz no fire like it says first one. I do not own firestar,squirrelflight and brambleclaw and leafpool. oh and I don't own sandstorm

Cinderheart's POV

One sunny Greenleaf morning Firestar and I went out with Brambleclaw on a hunting patrol. "Hey Firestar where are we going to hunt?" I asked. "How about we start at ancient oak and make our way to moonpool," he said running to the front of the group. "Brambleclaw go ahead of us we will catch up to you at camp with our fresh kill," "Yes Firestar." Brambleclaw said.

Firestar looked at me with lust in his eyes when he knew Brambleclaw was gone he said "Cinderpelt I know that Cinderheart's your reincarnation I know you loved me and I loved you back, but when you became a medicine cat apprentice I knew I could never mate with you so... I will do it with you now!" "What are you talking….." I was cut off by Firestar jumping on me and licking my neck I started to moan with pleasure. He kept licking down my body until he got to my hot core his breath made my fur bristle with a moan of pleasure. He licked around my core teasing me, and without warning me he went into my hot core I gave him a groan to tell him keep going. Firestar's rough tongue felt awesome against my walls. I climaxed Firestar quickly licked up the juice's he took his tongue out of my core.

He grabbed my scruff and mounted me. "Have you ever mated before or can i go full power?" "Full power please," "That's right beg!" "Oh Firestar mate with me I want to have your kits!" I moaned. Firestar started out slow but started to thrust harder I bucked back to get him deeper into me. His member scraping my tight walls. "Wait what about Sandstorm?" "Oh her she never really loved me we just mated because we were both in heat." "Ok that's good. I … I …I think I'm going to cum." "Me too you cum first then I will." Firestar moaned. Firestar started to thrust deeper and deeper into me then I climaxed the juice's squirting underneath us. Then Firestar popped his seed i could feel it fiery shooting into me. We broke apart panting Firestar licked me on the head the lust leaving his eyes but love still there. We licked the juice's from the ground and groomed each other's fur. "You were amazing Firestar," "Same to you my love." We nuzzled each other and purred. "We should do this again about we meet at the dirt place where the patrols barely even go." I said smiling at my new mate.(sorry i'm trying to get the mating right)

3 moons later

I walked through the fern tunnel to the medicine cats den "Hey Leafpool I have a really bad stomach ache," I groaned in pain. "Lay down and tell me if it hurt's okay?" "Ok," Leafpool ran her paw down my belly until she hit a soft spot and I squeaked. "Cinderheart your expecting kits!" "That's so amazing," "Who's the father you should tell him!?" "How would you like a step-mother I asked Leafpool blushing she smiled then frowned.

"What about my mom Sandstorm?" she asked me. I explained to her what happened and a smile was on her face. I ran out of the medicine cat den and raced to Firestar's den "Come in Cinderheart," I walked in there he was kicking out Sandstorm because they're not mates (well at least they don't love each other) "Is something wrong?" "No I have good news…..I'm expecting your kits and soon I about 2 moons, Firestar ran and me between the ears and smiled.

Firestar walked out of his den and climbed to the top of highledge with me right behind him…cats started to whisper about why I was up there while they gathered around. "Thunderclan we have a warrior joining the nursery Cinderheart," "Who's the father?" asked Squirrelflight and Ashfur with their tails entwined. "I am." Firestar said. Everycat gasped in shock. Then Firestar told everycat what happened and about Sandstorm and him.

2 moons later

"Here comes the last kit" Leafpool trying to sooth me of the pain. I scram in pain as the 8th kit came out. Two are red with cinder paws one tom one she-cat. Three are cinder with a red stripe one tom, two she-cats. One as two red paws and two cinder paws and a white body, she-cat. One with dark ginger fur and a cinder paw, she-cat. Then two with flame pelts and a cinder chest both are toms. "I will name she-cat with two red paws and two cinder paws and a white body Oddkit, the she-cat that looks like Squirrelflight but with a cinder paw Moonkit because of the mark on her face the shape of a moon, the tom with cinder fur and a red stripe Redkit and the she-cat that as cinder fur and a red stripe Robinkit, and the other she-cat with cinder fur and a red stripe Stripekit, the tom with flame fur and a cinder chest Flamekit, the other tom with flame fur and a cinder chest Windkit, do you like the names?" "They are amazing names." Firestar purred in delight

20 moons later

Moonkit grew up to be a great warrior and got her warrior name Moonscar she had a handsome mate. Graystripe died and Oddkit became the next deputy as Oddpelt and she became a great leader as Oddstar and had a great mate. Windkit became one of the best warriors in the clans he ended up getting a mate but her first litter died because she was in a battle and all her kits hit their heads and three were stillborn his name is now Windbreeze (we named him Windkit/breeze because of how fast he runs). Flamekit became a very brave cat but died saving his kits from 3 Shadowclan cats his mate totally killed all three of them for what they did. Stripekit became a medicine cat and had a happy life. Redkit became Oddstar's deputy known as Redstripe he had a wonderful mate. Although Robinkit fell for a young Riverclan so she left but became Runningstream.

Review and give my ideas I you might just get your idea done so fire plz I am really hoping that you guys will love the next one that I make if you guys give me the idea. ^-^


End file.
